the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: This War of Mine
is the fifteenth season of After the Dark. Hosts People House Group NPCs Library Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Day 1: *Two groups were looking for a shelter. The Library Group went to a Shelled Library, while The House Group went to a Shelled House. Day 2: *Of The House Group, Joan and Erica decide to loot a Hotel, while Ahsan and Koror go to a Museum. *Of The Library Group, Andreas and Purry go to a Greengrocer, and Caleb and Nuno go to a Church. *In the Museum, Ahsan and Koror find a severly wounded man, Marko, who they bring back with them. *In the Greengrocer, Andreas and Purry meet Ahmad and his family, who offers food in exchange of a favor. Andreas and Purry attempt to fulfill that favor, though without success. Despite that, Ahmad gave them a little food. *In the Church, Caleb and Nuno meet Axel. *Joan and Erica meet two men at the Hotel. They need help to heal a friend, and will trade with alcohol. Joan and Erica go back to get Luke, who attempt to save the man without success. They get two bottles of vodka, as one of the men kills the injured man, to spare him from his suffering. Day 3: *Marko was near death, due to his injuries. *Caleb's shoulder injury got worse. *Ahsan and Koror go the University and steals some supplies. On the way back, they run into Nuno and Purry. Nothing is exchanged there. *At the Post Office, Andreas is trapped as the roof collapses. Tommy, Nuno and Purry manages to get him free, though he is badly injured. They take him to the Hospital, where Lejla offers to help Andreas and give bandages for Caleb. As Tommy heads to the Hospital, he finds the guard of the Hospital being shot by a sniper. Nuno, Purry, Tommy and JA stays in the Hospital for the night, with Andreas staying at the Post Office. *Joan loots an Abandoned House. It was later visited by Andrew from The Library Group. *Joan went to a Marketplace, though he had nothing to trade with. After offering to trade sex with goods, he was thrown out of the Marketplace. Day 4: *Military did a razzia at the Library. They were from Croatia, there to help civilians and check for Bosnian rebels. They brought Caleb, Jessy and Andrew with them to the Croatian embassy. *Purry, Nuno, Tommy and JA were at the Hospital. Tommy set off the fire alarm, which led the people from the Hospital into the street, where a lot of them were shot. Lejla joined them as they searched refugee at the building which the sniper was on. Tommy called down the sniper, which caused the sniper to kill JA and wound Tommy. Purry, Nuno and Lejla left Tommy and went to get Andreas, then headed to stay with Ahmad. *Noah, Ahsan and Erica went to the office building were Tommy still was. They killed the sniper and also Tommy. *Looters stole some stuff from The House Group. In the process, they killed Marko. They wounded Nicholas and Joan, but Joan managed to kill three of them, and Noah attacked the last of them before Joan killed him as well. This gave them four pistols. Day 5: *Noah, Ahsan, Joan and Nicholas neared starvation. *The names of Noah and Sam were called out in the radio, as they were foreign citizens and their respective governments wanted them out of the war. *Joan and Koror went to the Church where Axel gave them dinner as exchange for them helping him with a mass grave. Trivia *This season is based on the video game of the same name, which is based on the Siege of Sarajevo. This makes this season the first to be based on real events. Category:After the Dark